This invention relates to an education and teaching or learning aid and method used in conjunction with a personal computer and a CRT.
In the past there have been many learning aids developed using a device to pose a problem or question, a means of answering the question and a means of displaying the questions and answers. These learning aids typically pose a question and give immediate positive reinforcement for a correct answer or inform the user that the answer was incorrect and encourage or ask him to try again. The device will pose a series of questions and the user is programmed to remember the correct answers in hopes that he will remember the correct responses in the future. However these devices do not help the user isolate troubling thoughts or ideas or identify problems in the user's logic or thought process so that those trouble spots may be dealt with and cleared up such that the user can be guided in his conceptional understanding in addition to rote learning as the other devices previously introduced do.